My Wish
by LovelyClair
Summary: It's past the point of no return Claire has been taken deeper into the world she had just descovered she belonged to when she was 13 now 16 she has more on her plate than any one her age. She soon realizes she can't make every one happy.
1. An OWLee report

**Soooo**!!! Shes Back my OC Claire Black...lol So here goes

Larger Summary: Claire is almost 16 and she knows now more than ever who she loves and wants to be with, but the problem is that Voldemort has a hold on him. Cedric became a Deatheater in the final chapter of My Family and Claire felt hurt and betrayed by him. The only problem was that in My Love she discovered that he was infact being controlled by Voldemort and now she wants to find him and help. Yet there always seems to be something or someone who'll distract her from what she wants. Another note Remus has left to go underground and convince the Werewolves to join the fight for peace in the wizarding world. And her Great-Grandfather Albus is taking time to spent with Harry to help him defeate the Darklord. In My Wish Claire is ready to sacrifice her happiness for her brother and is ready to help Harry in what ever he has to do.

* * *

It was night time but because of summer it took longer for the fiery ball to set from the sky.

Claire Black took the blue pencil crayon and traced the out side of the star she drew; twenty or so other tiny little stars littered the table beside her. The house was very quiet Regulus had gone to sleep and Claire had finished cleaning, she felt like a mother. Yet Regulus wasn't her son her mother died when she was thirteen shortly after giving birth to her brother. It was a dark day for Claire but she still had her father who was there up until his death the week before school ended.

Remus the man her mother had relied on to take care of them was sent underground to talk to the were-wolves that left Claire alone with her brother. Yet oddly enough it did not bother her there was and endless array of people to come over and see if they were still alive. Claire was almost six-teen she was perfectly capable, besides he would go stay with her Aunt Greta and Uncle James for the school year.

Regulus loved Helen so they would all get along, Helen was his cousin and he seemed like he was a bit over protective of her. But no one minded, Harry was Helen's brother but he was much older and Harry was fighting is own fight with Voldemort.

The knock sent Claire out of her thoughts she placed the pencil crayon on the table and stood up walking to the door.

She smiled when she saw Harry standing there she ran forward and hugged him.

"Hey are you okay?" Harry said wrapping his arms around her.

"I was just feeling a little lonely that's all." Claire said pulling back a bit.

"Are you busy?" Harry asked.

"No come in you cane help me?" Claire said taking his hand and leading him to the table.

"What is this you're making?" Harry asked

"Stars, for my game with Regulus." Claire said.

"And what is this game called?" Harry asked picking up a green and yellow star.

"Catching stars, its simple you swing on the swing as high as you can go and try to catch a star hanging from the tree branches." Claire explained picking up all the stars. "Come I'll show you."

They went out into the yard and walked over to the old oak tree they had kissed under the previous summer and Claire spread the stars out under the tree then waved her wand they all fluttered to the branches and hung on colored strings.

"This is beautiful." Harry said staring up into the crisscrossed branches.

"Here watch." Claire sat down in the swing and pumped her legs to reach for the stars. When she was high enough she reached out and snagged one and stopped the swing.

"Then you keep it forever because it's your star you caught." Claire said smiling at him.

Harry stared at her then looked to the ground, "You're so creative you know."

"Thank you Harry, are you okay?" Claire asked walking over to him.

"I'm fine…I just I really miss you sometimes." Harry said looking at her.

"I really can't pretend Harry it would be wrong of me to do that to you, I do care for you but you are my best friend." Claire said.

"I know I suppose I could be happy with that couldn't I?" Harry said.

"You could it's your choice if that makes you unhappy." Claire said.

Harry nodded then Claire heard crying coming from the house she ran and Harry followed after her.

"Regulus?" Claire said coming into his bedroom.

"Where's daddy?" He whined as Claire wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you Regulus he went to be with mommy he's okay don't worry." Claire said soothing him.

When Claire finally got Regulus back to sleep she came down and sat with Harry on the couch.

"Do you like being alone here with your brother?" He asked.

"Yes I do…I can tell you're happy with your family now, Helen is beautiful you must be over the moon." Claire said.

"Helen is a sweet baby she's looking a lot like Greta except the brown eyes though gets that from my dad and his nose too." He said.

Claire laughed, "Helen and I must look alike our mothers were twins after all."

"That true I still fear though for my family, Voldemort will be after them I know it." Harry said.

Claire rested her chin on his shoulder, "Chin up Potter Voldemort cannot touch us or any one you love he's already digging himself a grave."

"True… I have to go are you going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine you go home our O.W.L results should be coming soon." Claire said.

"That's right I totally forgot right well I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said as he ran out the door to his home.

The next day Claire was up early cleaning, cooking, and anything else the house needed she was not looking forward to the dusty mess that would greet her when she came back from Hogwarts this Christmas. Claire hardly noticed the tawny owl in the window till she cleaned the breakfast dishes. She wiped he hands on a towel and accepted the think letter and sat down for the first time that day.

Her hands shook as she tore open the letter there was a supply list and a shiny captain's badge.

"I've been made captain of the team…oh my gosh!" Claire smiled happily. She then pulled out the marks for her O.W.L's and was even more ecstatic:

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Passing Grades: Outstanding (O)Failing Grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A)Troll (T)_

_Claire Calisto Black Has Achieved:_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Divination: T_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Muggle Studies: E_

There was a knock on the door and to her surprise it wasn't Harry but Ron and Hermione.

"Well how did you all do?" Claire asked letting them in.

"Seven O.W.L's!" Ron said proudly.

"I got ten." Hermione said sitting down."

"Nine over here, I got a T in Divination." Claire said.

"Wow you did worse than me...wish I knew what Harry got." Ron said.

"He should be over soon." Claire said looking out the window.

"Nope he went out with Dumbledore; Greta said it was some mission." Ron said.

"Didn't she know where?" Claire asked as she set cups on the table for their tea.

"Nope it was just something between Harry and Dumbledore." Ron said over the whistle of the kettle.

Regulus came running down the stairs and bounding into the kitchen nearly knocking Claire over.

"Regulus walk you almost sent hot tea flying on Ronald." Claire said setting down the tea with various cookies and cakes.

"Ohh!" Ron and Regulus said in unison and began taking the treats.

"One at a time Regulus, remember your manners." Claire said.

Hermione looked at Claire in surprise, "Wow Claire you're starting to sound like a mum."

"My mum for that fact." Ron said setting said one of the cookies he took after Claire scolded Regulus.

"Well I have to set a good example for him don't I." Claire said pouring chocolate milk for Regulus.

"You're barely six-teen Claire." Hermione said.

Claire pat Regulus on the head and kissed his cheek, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for him Hermione he's all that I have left of my family, my mother and father are both dead…" Claire said.

Ron reached over and took her hand and stared into her eyes.

"We'll be your family Claire always, mum loves you and dad thinks Regulus is a great kid." Ron said.

"Thank you Ron, really that means a lot." Claire said.

"Hello is any body home?" Came a voice from the door.

"Kara! Oh my how are you?" Claire said hugging her cousin.

"Well in need of a home I've been staying with Fred and George but I could not impose on them any longer…um Claire." Kara started looking at Ron and Hermione in the kitchen.

"We did it." Kara said.

"What you two?? You know." Claire said.

"No…well afterward but Fred and I are married now we went to the ministry and did it…we're telling the Weasley's tonight…I'm Kara Weasley now." Kara said smiling.

"Kara your seventeen years old I can't believe it how did he propose?" Claire asked.

"There will be time later Fred is coming here first…that's okay right?" Kara asked.

"Oh of course come join us after you go pick a room." Claire said.

She went back into the kitchen after Kara went up stairs and sat down.

"Kara is coming over for dinner tonight Fred says he has news." Ron said.

"Humm…" Claire replied.

"Are you going to come…Charlie and Claudia will be there." Ron said.

"I'll be there of course Kara is my cousin she'll need family I am after all the only one who considers her family, like an older sister." Claire said.

Claire stood up and walked to the kitchen window she picked up a saucer and suddenly she felt it a shock of pain rush through her body and she saw his face contracted with pain, and Voldemort stood above him forcing him to the ground. Claire had never felt a pain worse than that it ripped through her body and she didn't even hear the piercing scream that escaped her lungs or the cry of her brother as her body writhed on the ground cut by the glass and porcelain.

"CEDRIC!" she screamed her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

She felt Ron near her but she could not speak it was only his name on her lips and she began to whimper and cradle herself like a child.

"What is it is Claire okay?" she heard Kara at the door.

"Take Regulus upstairs it's Cedric; Voldemort must be doing something to him." Hermione said from some where she did not know where she suddenly felt her self in the cold cellar next to Cedric's bruised and bloody body.

"I love you." She said aloud they heard it and he heard it.

Cedric's eyes opened he moved his fingers inching toward her hand, Claire took it but in reality it was Ron's hand she held, "I love you…" she repeated.

"Don't leave me…" he said weakly.

"I'll find you I will my love." Claire said aloud again but she felt like she was speaking to him.

"Stay with me forever, I cannot live with out you." He said.

"Yes you can because when I find you I'll never want to leave your side." Claire told him.

"Claire?" It was Ron what was he here.

"I love you." Cedric said as her body went back and Claire's eyes opened she sat up and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

"He's hurt…and I can't do any thing about it." Claire cried into his shoulder.

"Hey there its okay you'll find him…" Ron said awkwardly rubbing her back.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and they sat there like that for a moment…

Draco ripped open his letter from Hogwarts expecting a shiny silver Captains badge to match his Prefect badge but as he removed the contents of the envelope he let out a cry of outrage and crumpled the papers in his hand, _"For five years I was on that team and now she comes along and makes captain." _

Lucius came into the room the usual brandy snifter in his hand, "What did you expect the girl has talent Draco, but you have her boy toy."

Draco stood up, "Father may I go torture him?"

"You may…" Lucius said in a cool tone.

* * *

A big Thanks to My reveiwers for My Love i am soo happy you all liked it!!! 


	2. Mr and Mrs Weasley jr

Okay so it is taking me for ever to write this story i have soo much school work it is driving me crazy!!! But here it is chapter two if there are still readers!!

* * *

When Fred arrived it made Ron question non stop as he and Kara went up to the room she had picked out.

"Ron they'll tell you once they've had a moment." Claire said.

She put the dishes away still feeling dizzy.

"Claire have you been on your feet all day?" Hermione asked.

"No I stopped for a few hours to do our summer homework." Claire said putting the last glass away.

She screwed up her face trying not to cry or think about Cedric, he was lying alone and hurt and she could do nothing.

There was another knock at the door and she wandered over and came face to face with Harry.

"Your back…where have you been!?" Claire asked hugging him.

"Away with your grandfather." Harry said sitting down on the plush arm chair in the sitting room. He didn't seem to see Ron and Hermione waiting eagerly.

"uhmm why are you so mad?" Claire asked.

"It's my father he just talked to me about going off with Voldemort, he says he doesn't thing that me a sixteen year old boy needs to be off in the middle of the night looking for people, and he got mad at mother like it was her fault be cause she allowed me to go." Harry said.

"Well Harry your father is right you shouldn't be going off in the middle of the night even if it is with Dumbledore." Hermione said finally.

"Hermione he obviously knows more and can help Harry." Claire said.

Ron nodded, "If Dumbledore wanted me to come on some secret mission in the night I'd go."

"Well this time he only brought me to convince Horace Slughorn to come teach at Hogwarts, he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry said.

"He taught when our parents were there." Claire said.

The all heard a muffled giggle from up stairs; Harry looked at Claire in confusion.

"That would be Fred and Kara excuse me." Claire said. She hurried out of the room.

"So Harry mate how did you do on your O.W.L's?" Ron asked.

"Well I can't take potions this year I go an E, so over all eight O.W.L's." Harry said resting his head against the cushion of the chair.

"Harry you look dreadful you should get some rest there is a dinner at…" She took a double take at the fire and saw Mrs. Weasley's head.

"Oh hello dear…look is Claire about I have to ask her a favor?" Molly asked looking around.

"I'll get her mum." Ron said.

Claire came in minutes later, "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh Claire it's a mess here, I had prepared this wonderful dinner tonight for every one and I realized we have no room in the kitchen to seat every one, you I know have a large dinning room, if I could bring the dinner over there?" she asked rushed.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley…but." Claire looked over at Harry who was fast asleep, "He's here sleeping but here I'll block off the dinning room and go get Aunt Greta and Uncle James to keep him occupied, how many will be here?"

"Well…there is my self and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Claudia, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, that Kara Lestrange, James and Greta, Tonks, Moody, and, Remus maybe…."

"He's back?" Claire said right away.

"Possible it's not for certain, as well Claire you and your brother and little Helen." Mrs. Weasley added she was trying to change the subject.

"Tell me Mrs. Weasley is Remus back or not I must know…he can come home if he is… tell him I need him." Claire said panicked.

"Claire calm down alright he's back…but he feels guilty leaving you and your brother to go underground with the Werewolves…he feels he doesn't deserve to come home." Mrs. Weasley said.

"He doesn't have to feel guilty I am not mad at him for trying to help." Claire said tears in her eyes.

"Claire…"

"Let me talk to her…" Remus said.

"Remus?" Claire said pressing further into the fire.

"Would you even want me to come back there?" Remus said.

"Where are you living now?" Claire asked.

No answer.

"You see you belong here I…Regulus wants you home with us." Claire said.

"What do you want Claire?"

"I want you here with us…your our family." Claire said.

"You would not want me to ever go…that time at Christmas." Remus started.

"It was a time I'll never forget…but should not make you indifferent to me." Claire said.

"Then I will come home…" Remus said.

"Thank you…" Claire said.

The fire went dark and Claire sat crouched by it for a moment then stood starting to clean for the party.

Hermione helped her with out question about what had happened in the conversation Remus and she had. Yet Claire could see the anticipation on Hermione's face and stopped setting the table.

"Hermione we are alone you have some thing to ask me I can tell." Claire said.

"What happened at Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"We kissed." Claire said simply and turned away.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well I scared and we were alone, he made me feel safe and I wanted to." Claire said.

"That is news…isn't he too old for you Claire?" Hermione said.

"Now he is…but when I am older and if things stay this way with Cedric at least I care about Remus." Claire said.

"But you love Cedric…."

"I KNOW!" Claire yelled throwing a wine glass across the room.

"I'm sorry Clair you must be so confused right now." Hermione said, "I know how you feel."

"Harry and Ron right?" Claire said more relaxed.

Hermione nodded, "Fell so terrible all the time you know…Ron, Harry, Ron, and Harry."

"Hermione you heart will tell you one day…it will." Claire said.

The two girls looked at one and other an understanding of each other when Claire's eyes wandered over to the door of the dinning room where Remus stood.

"Are you throwing parties with out my permission?" Remus said jokingly.

"Welcome home…" Claire said running into his arms and hugging him tightly and crying.

"Ahem!" Tonks said from behind them Claire looked at her she looked sad but was putting on a smile for her.

"Oh Tonks I'm so glad you could come." Claire said wiping the tears in her eyes and hugging Tonks.

Moody was there as well and he settled for a hand shake.

"He how is everyone." Fred said coming down the stairs holding Kara's hand.

"Kara Lestrange?" Moody said.

"Not any more!" Fred shouted.

Kara wet beet red and hid in his arm, "I thought we were waiting to tell your parents?" Kara said.

"Yeah well their taking too long." Fred said.

"Hey you have glass in here all over the floor." Moody called repairing the broken glass.

"Okay so we told all of you just don't mention it to my parent till we have every one at the table eating I'll interrupt and make the announcement!" Fred said aloud again.

"You two got married mum is going to kill the both of you." Ron said.

"Ronald please calm down they could walk in any moment." Kara said.

The door opened as if on a cue and the rest of the dinner party came in, Harry finally woke up with the amount of noise that was going on. Regulus came running down the stairs shouting everyone's names at random and running away when he saw Moody.

"Ha-ha still have the old touch." Moody said.

"Wow Claire you've kept this old house nice dear." Claudia said looking very pregnant.

"Aunt Claudia how far along are you?" Claire exclaimed as she saw here.

"Oh seven months Claire yes we're planning on raising the child in Romania of course." she said as Charlie hugged Claire.

"Hey kiddo." He said.

"Hello Charlie…" Claire said.

"Oi…Chuck." Greta said as the hall cleared up a bit she and James were coming in with Helen.

"Hello Greta…James wow look at Helen she's getting bigger already." Charlie said.

"Ha yes so is my sister." Greta said.

"Greta!" Claudia said from a chair.

Mrs. Weasley and Claire went into the kitchen with the food and Claire hardly recognized Fleur from her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Ah Claire zees is a most charming 'ome I love 'ow it looks." Fleur said and she wandered into the sitting room with the others.

Ginny came up to Claire, "She and Bill are engaged…mum is furious she said it was bad enough letting go of Charlie now Bill."

"Well I'm sure she'll have a ton of fun tonight." Claire said with a hit of sarcasm.

"I don't understand Claire." Ginny said.

"You'll see." Claire told her.

When dinner was finally prepared they all sat down to toast Harry's 16th birth day then came Fred who stood up after the toast and Claire felt like a black cloud had fell over the table.

"Mum…Dad and every one Kara and I have and announcement to make…" Fed said.

Mrs. Weasley swallowed what was in her mouth and looked at her son.

"Recently at the beginning of the summer Kara and I were…we were umm married." Fred said sitting back down after a look of fear crossed Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Please tell me Fred you are joking?" Mrs. Weasley asked her face resembling the cranberry juice on the table.

"No mum Kara and I are married…and we're happy." Fred said.

Suddenly as he said it the mashed potatoes exploded and Mrs. Weasley was on her feet mashed potato all over those who were near it she walked out to the patio.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Mr. Weasley said standing up and following his wife.

"My Fred congratulations beat me too it." Bill said wiping mashed potato off his face.

"I'm going to go talk to your mother." Kara said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Fred said

"Yes I am positive I'm sure I owe her an explanation." Kara said.

"Okay be careful." Fred said kissing her palm.

Kara smiled at him and walked out to the back, everyone started to eat.

When Kara got out side she told Mr. Weasley she wanted to speak to Molly alone he reluctantly went inside and Kara sat next to Mrs. Weasley.

"How could you do this to Fred?" Mrs. Weasley said through sobs.

"What love so much I would die for him, Molly I'm sorry but he is old enough to make his own decisions?" Kara said.

"But you…you don't deserve him!" Molly said looking up from her tissue.

"How tell me Molly why do I not deserve Fred?" Kara said hurt.

"Because of the horrible family you come from, you're her daughter that bitch." Molly said, "I look at you and I see Bellatrix Lestrange attacking my family with her own child."

"I don't work for my mother…Hera maybe but never me I am not like my brother either." Kara said defensively.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her and saw the truth in her new daughter in-law's eyes and softened her glare.

"But he's eight-teen years old how can you tie him into a marriage like that?" Molly said.

"When you're in love age doesn't matter as long as you can live and be happy forever." Kara said.

"I suppose you are right…but your family you come from a cruel background I fear for my family's safety." Molly said.

"Do you think my mother cares about me or what I do…I don't exist to her." Kara said.

"I hope you not lying if any thing happens to my family at the hands of yours I'll never forgive you ever Kara…remember that." Molly said standing up and walking back in.

Kara was shocked Mrs. Weasley wasn't showing her anger Kara had seen this be fore the silent treatment she was pissed and it showed.


	3. Trip to Diagon

Goodness I cant Help it this is just taking a while to write well here is chapter three enjoy!

* * *

When most of the guest spare Hermione, Ron, and Harry left the house fell silent again Claire looked at them as Regulus was fast asleep on the couch and Remus had gone up stairs to get settled. Claire felt happier that he was back; with her father dead she felt alone and unprotected. She loved that her aunt and uncle were close by but it wasn't the same as having Remus around only because she cared about him and knew how hard it probably was for him in the world out there with his condition.

Claire wondered if he could ever be happy on his own she felt the he and Regulus had a bond that Regulus could not share with their father. Remus was his mentor now and Claire was glad for it she would never know how to make her brother a good man when he grew up and she feared failing as if she were is mother any how and not the older sister. She tucked her legs up and rested her chin on her knees and sighed.

"Well what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Well we do need to plan our trip to Diagon Ally this month I don't like how your mother holds it off till last minute. "Hermione complained.

Ron blushed and lowered his head, "We always did that because dad didn't get paid till the end of the month."

"Oh I see." Hermione said looking guilty.

"Well I'm going to floo back home…" Ron said standing up and stretching.

"Mind if I stay the night Claire?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all if there a two other spare bedrooms in this house Grandfather is so good at bewitching things to accommodate people I never have to buy clothes I just ask my dresser what I want an bam it comes out." Claire said, "You can take the room just left on the landing."

Hermione stood up and said goodnight to the two of them and went up stairs.

"Well he's out like a log." Harry said about Regulus.

"He is…want to help me take him up to bed?" Claire asked.

"Okay…" Harry said picking up two year old Regulus and walked up to his room.

When Harry set him down he mumbled a bit and rolled over as Claire pulled the blankets up to the top of his shoulder and kissed his brow, the same way her mother would have done as she had done for Claire.

"He looks like him…Sirius." Harry said.

"He does…" Claire said moving over to Harry and watched her brother sleep.

"Claire…" Harry said in a soft under tone.

She looked at him and he was closer to her now she touched his cheek and instantly wished she hadn't, he closed the rest of the distance and was kissing her. She stiffened and Harry felt her he pulled away and looked at her and at that moment Fred wandered past the door.

"Oh hello is the little one asleep?" He asked not knowing what he had walked in on.

"Yes he is…" Claire said not taking her eyes off Harry. She then turned on her heel and left the room shutting the door on her own.

"Well see you Harry…" Fred said leaving.

Harry walked past Claire's room he pressed his forehead on her door and suddenly his scar prickled ad he pulled away the pain stopping instantly. He instinctively touched the scar which was cool to the touch. He shook his head and left the house.

Claire sat up on her bed with her Potions textbook propped up on her bed post she waited till she heard the front door shut till she wandered to her brothers room but Remus was already tucking him in.

"Are you going to stay here forever?" Regulus asked as Remus tucked the blankets up to his chin.

"Yes I will stay here as long as your sister wishes." Remus said to him.

"Do you like her?" Regulus asked innocently.

Remus didn't answer Remus turned away and looked at the floor, "Your sister means a lot to me Regulus."

"Really?" he said, "Will you marry her one day?"

"Okay now Regulus enough questions sleep time." Remus said.

Claire darted partway down the stairs and pretended she was just coming up.

"Well good night Claire…" Remus said as he walked past her to his room.

"Good night…um Remus?" Claire started.

He turned to look at her, arching his eyebrows.

"I am happy you are back home here with us…I'm sure it means a lot to Regulus to have you here." Claire said awkwardly.

"I only want him to be happy he deserves it." Remus said.

"He does well good night then." Claire said walking to her door.

"Claire…" he started.  
"Yes?" She said turning quickly.

"Oh never mind." Remus said disappearing into his room.

Claire walked into her own room she flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling which sparkled. Claire had never realized this before and smiled must be one of the houses old tricks a ceiling that looks like stars. She felt her eyes become heavy and she fell into a deep sleep…

The month flew by quickly and Diagon Ally was something that they needed to get out of the way.

Kara and Fred moved back to the shop flat and George moved a floor up from them but Diagon Ally was one place that no one wanted to be any more.

Claire and Harry decided to meet Hermione and Ron one sunny afternoon near Fred and Georges shop. Claire was excited to see the success they were having. Remus was to come with them and James joined too leaving the children with Greta who wished them a nice time.

When the group entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Claire could not believe the success that the store was making. Mrs. Weasley made a comment about the poster in the front of the store.

"Honestly George you'll cause some problems with that sign." Mrs. Weasley told him giving her son a firm hug.

The sign in question was a big purple monstrosity according to Mrs. Weasley that had bold yellow letters and read:

"_Why are you worried about You-Know-Who?_

_You SHOULD be worrying about_

_U-NO-POO _

_The Constipation Sensation that's Gripping the Nation!"_

Claire heard Harry laughing about the sign and shook her head; she saw George off in the corner of the store and wandered over to him.

"Hi George…looks like you're doing well congratulations on a big success." Claire said to him.

George hugged her and pulled back still holding onto her, "Thank you Claire you know I've missed you a lot I think you're the only thing I miss about Hogwarts."

"George honestly your family is here." Claire said blushing and wriggling out of his arms.

"Still won't let me get close to you huh?" George said looked annoyed.

"I've never given you any reason to think we would be together George." Claire said cautiously.

"You're right…but with you and Harry broken up and Cedric is probably dead…" George started but Claire slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever say he's dead do you hear me he's alive." Claire said turning in her heel and leaving the shop.

Claire kept walking she ignored all the people around her and walked right into Madam Malkins shop to order her new robes and the required dress needed for that year.

She had been looking through all the dresses she had on the racks shoving them aside furious when she saw Narcissa and Draco.

"Ouch woman watch where you prod that blasted pin!" Draco said in his snobbish manner.

Narcissa walked around her son one hand under her chin and her other arm supporting the elbow, she wore and expression that would have made you cry for mercy.

"I can't wait to see your father…I miss him Draco and his friends are no company for me." Narcissa said now clasping her hands together.

"Do you honestly want to do this for that man…he's sick using a young boy, my boy at that." Narcissa said.

"Oh mother shut up…really serving him is the best thing for us now if we did other wise we'd all be killed." Draco said.

"Well at least their down one member of their damn Order, Sirius' death is a great comfort to the Dark Lord." Narcissa said.

Claire stepped out she walked over to Narcissa and glared up at her, "What do you mean did you have my father killed to get to us, you are all sick you know that." Claire started, "I hope they put you in Azkaban where you belong."

"You're very bold coming up to me in this store like that, you're a fool Claire Black and you'll end up just like your father…if you don't keep your mouth shut." Narcissa said.

Draco turned his head away from Claire, he still cared for her and did not wish to express that to his mother… he felt like a cowered.

"I won't end up like my father we'll have Voldemort killed long before that…you'll see you bitch." Claire said vehemently.

At that moment Remus walked in with Harry and Hermione Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Claire is every thing okay?" Remus asked.

"Come Draco there is only filth in this shop lets go else where." Narcissa said sneering at Remus, whom she bumped on the way out.

"Watch you're little princess Remus." Narcissa hissed at him on the way out.

Claire flopped onto a stool and put her head in her hands and cried, she had not cried like she was crying now her whole body shook as the realization that her father was never coming home sank in.

Harry stepped forward but Hermione held him back as Remus went over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He held onto her tight as she sobbed.

Finally Claire pulled her head up and her face was tear stained, "I'm sorry I am just, realizing that he's never coming back."

"It's alright Claire let it out you have put so much on your shoulders since your father died let me help you now I want you to be happy and not worry." Remus said smoothing back her hair.

"But my brother what if I cannot give him the love and help he needs he has no parents." Claire said.

"He has us Claire and when you go to school he'll still have me there for him, and your aunt." Remus said.

"But…" Claire started.

"Remember what I told you Claire when you left the Malfoy's, you can never make anyone else happy unless you are happy." Remus said.

Claire nodded she forcefully wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I suppose you all need new robes?" Madam Malkin asked cautiously.

"Yes we do." Harry said.

Silently Claire got her robes and picked out a dress, she wanted to go home and was tired of the running into people she didn't want to see.

* * *

Thanks! 


	4. Troubled

Here you go Chapter four D: Don't own HP

* * *

That afternoon was the last one of the summer holidays the next day they would be on the train to Hogwarts. Claire sat on the swing an unopened letter from Draco on her lap. The sun glittered through the leaves of the oak tree and she didn't want that moment to end. The letter was one of many Draco had sent to her, it was the same every letter "I miss you Claire why can you not accept me?" 

In truth she never wanted to speak to him again, her mind was racing she wanted to get away. Yet she was trapped the walls always closed around her and seemed to tell her she'll never leave. Claire looked to the house Remus stood in the kitchen window cotton from the trees swirled around and danced in the light breeze and Remus…he looked peaceful. Was he? He had a beast that lay dormant with in him and awaked and the end of the waxing moon when it hangs full in the endless sky.

He looked at her and Claire shifted her eyes away, perhaps he notices how she always stares. Claire check he was back to what he was doing his eyes focused in the task before him. Claire shook her head and looked down at the letter the ripped it open and read.

It was as she thought the same a shadow had fallen over her she looked up to see Ron near her and suddenly the sounds of the world came flooding back to her ears.

"Ron…" Claire said.

"Can I sit with you?" Ron asked

Claire nodded and slid over on the swing and Ron awkwardly sat down they both moved the swing back and forth.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest." Ron said.

"I'll try depending on the question." Claire said

Ron heaved a sigh, "It's about Hermione."

"Ron any thing she tells me is strictly out of confidence I won't answer any questions about her." Claire said

"Oh come on Claire I just want to know how she feels about me." Ron complained.

"Ask her yourself Ron I won't tell you any thing." Claire said. "Did you come here just for this?"

"No mum made me come." Ron said.

Claire looked at him his red hair was tussled and he was so tall and became rather good looking from when they were thirteen. To Claire Ron was a great friend he proved to be good company where others weren't.

"So Quidditch again this year for you?" Claire asked.

"Yes for sure I just hope I can make the team I just barley did it last year." Ron said.

"Ron you have to give yourself more credit that that or you won't make the team." Claire said.

"There is a dance again this year too." Ron said.

"I know I really wonder what that is all about." Claire said.

"It's called a Masquerade what ever it kind of sounds cheesy, for Halloween every one is dressed up really fancy and they have masks and you randomly dance with every one." Ron said.

"You know a lot about this sounds like someone is a little more excited than he lead on?" Claire said jokingly.

"You got me yep I do know quite a bit thanks to Ginny who won't stop talking about it." Ron said.

Claire and Ron burst out laughing and Claire stopped as Ron was looking at her differently. He reached his hand up and pulled a piece of cotton from her hair then lightly touched her cheek with his thumb. Claire pulled back and then looked over his shoulder as Mrs. Weasley called him from the door.

She stared after him then looked down at the ground she could not believe it first Harry now Ron she wanted to forget boys all together now.

The next day Remus woke Claire up early for her to have time to get ready. She had just finished packing the rest of her trunk when a sleepy Regulus came into her room and flopped on her bed.

"Hello little guy." Claire said smiling at him.

"Where are you going?" Regulus asked as he saw her trunk.

"The same place I go every year for school silly Hogwarts…you'll go one day too you know." Claire told him.

"Really what will I do there?" Regulus asked.

"Learn how to use your magic that is in you some where." Claire said as she threw another pair of socks on the pile in her trunk and latched it shut.

"Regulus com sit by me." Claire said to him as she sat on her trunk.

Regulus bounced off the bed and climbed up onto the trunk, Claire took his tiny hand in hers and held it.

"I want you to be good when I'm gone okay little brother, I'll be back at Christmas." Claire said.

"I don't want you to go." Regulus said.

"I have to but I'll come back you'll see I promise." Claire said.

Regulus big gray eyes looked up searchingly he nodded and hugged her around the waist and Claire hugged him back.

"I'll miss you Claire." He said.

"You too." Claire said fighting back tears she didn't want to leave her brother.

Claire turned her head to the door and saw Remus staring at them, Regulus hopped off the trunk and out the door. She stood up as he went to leave.

"Remus?" Claire said.

"I…I thought I'd come say good-bye Claire." He said.

"I think Greta and James will be here soon…look Remus are you still thinking about what happened last Christmas." Claire said.

"I thought I told you not to think about that again or talk about it Claire." Remus said pacing the room, he ran his hand through his brown hair and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry…but yes it's true I have tried to stay away from you."

"Why look maybe it meant nothing to you…but somewhere along the line it meant something to me, I am so confused right now you can't even understand it." Claire said standing up.

"There is nothing that will come of talking like that Claire…for god sakes I am too old for you and your too young." Remus said.

"Now I am…but six or seven years from now I wont be, but there is where I am confused while I can't stop thinking about that kiss…I can't push aside the fact that I love Cedric." Claire said.

"I don't want you to have false hope Claire, Voldemort may kill him…and I do not and will no ever deserve you." Remus said.

Claire was about to respond but James called from down stairs, "Claire lets gat going!"

Claire grabbed her trunk and Remus picked it up ant they went down stairs.

"Thank you for watching Helen for us Remus, really I think that I like having you around." Greta said jokingly.

"Ha-ha Greta…Claire take care huh?" Remus said hugging her.

"Good-bye." Claire said to him and followed James out the door.

Harry chatted aimlessly as they made their way to the train, Claire pushed her trolley along and they walked through the barrier.

"Alright you two take care of each other write if you need any thing." Greta said hugging Harry tightly then Claire.

"Yes take care the both of you, its dangerous time now know your spells and keep your wands close." James said.

Claire and Harry waved and went to find a compartment to sit.

"I hope that nothing happens for our sake one normal year would be nice." Harry said.

"I don't think Voldemort works on a school schedule." Claire said.

"I know I just don't want to lose anyone else it just seems some one dies every year since your mother." Harry said.

"I see…" Claire said she was unable to shake the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The two of them were so quiet a pin could be hear falling on the carpeted floor of the compartment. Suddenly the door opened as Hermione and Ron finally joined them.

"Blast! Those damn first years." Ron snarled sitting down next to Claire, she noticed Hermione frown and Claire scooted over a bit.

"Did the give you a run for your money Ron?" Claire said.

"No they brought products from Fred and Georges store and were using them on me because I'm their brother." Ron said not noticing Claire shift.

They were all laughing when Claire saw Draco with Pansy walk by the door; she got up and went out there.

"So Draco I got all your letters…oh are you and Pansy dating again?" Claire asked acting surprised.

"Claire I never sent you letters." Draco said.

"On the contrary you did." Claire reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a brown paper packet and handed it to him, "every last one ripped in half, Draco when you have a girlfriend that means you don't send letters to other girls."

"I wasn't dating Pansy when I sent these…she and I just got back together." Draco said scowling at her.

"On a different note there will be tryouts for the team, I want to make sure you even got on the team through talent." Claire said.

"You can't take me off the team Professor Snape won't allow it." Draco said.

"I don't see why you're so panicked Draco if you were the slightest bit good you'd manage to wow the rest of the team again, the only person who'll be staying on the team is Adrian because I've played along side him." Claire said.

"Claire come one do you have to talk about this now." Draco said.

"What was that huh? You suck OH my Pansy apparently Draco can't handle playing Seeker this year because he…" Clair started but Draco was close to her now.

"I know where he is…" Draco whispered in her ear.

Claire froze her eyes widened as she looked at him, "You damn well better not hope your lying to me Draco."

"I am not he's in the wine cellar at my family's manor." Draco said.

"I don't understand why he is there?" Claire said growing angry.

"I don't know either but that's where he is I hear him moaning all the time he's obviously in pain." Draco said snidely.

"Damn you!" Claire screamed at him she grabbed onto hid robe and forced him against the wall. "He is hurt and you just let him be…you send me these goddamn letters and the man I love is alone and hurt, I hate you."

Heads were starting to poke out of compartments now Draco laughed as he watched Claire who started to cry and loosen her grip on him. "Now that's funny." Draco said "Do you still want to boot me off the team?"

Claire whipped around and hit him hard across the face, "No I guess not you little shit."

Draco was on the floor now holding his face as Claire stepped over him and back into the compartment. Harry was about to say something when Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head.

Claire closed her eyes and put her head back on the seat no one said any thin and Claire just fell asleep with the tears still in her eyes and on her cheeks.

When Claire awoke Luna, Neville, and Ginny were there along with Dean. Claire looked around and Seamus was there too.

"Morning Claire!" Seamus said jokingly but stopped when he sat her puffy red eyes and rather vacant expression.

"How long have I been asleep?" Claire asked looking around.

"Well you missed the trolley witch a while ago, sorry we didn't wake you." Ron said.

Claire looked across from her and Harry was gone, "Where is Harry?"

"He didn't want to come back from the Slug Club meeting he's spying on the Slytherin's." Ginny said.

Claire sat back she was in no mood to find him in the Slytherin compartment. The train was slowing down into the station at Hogsmeade. The got off the train she looked around for Harry as the students started to fill up the platform. She pushed through every one scanning every face tills she saw Tonks at the end of the platform.

"Tonks!" Claire said.

"Claire?" She looked tired her hair was long and a mousey brown and her eyes were a light sad blue.

"Tonks I haven't seen Harry yet I was told he went to spy on the Slytherin's and I haven't seen him yet." Claire said Panicked.

The conductor started closing doors, "Sir, could you ask them to hold the train for a moment please?"

"I'll take this side they were close to us in that car right there." Claire said.

The two of them hopped on the train and immediately looked trough all the cars Claire felt around she was sure he would be in his cloak her hand his something soft as she felt around like a blind woman. She tugged at his cloak and let out a small scream. Harry's face was bloody and his eyes were wide open and shifting she helped him into a sitting position and Tonks came in.

"He's been stunned c'mon help me lift him." Tonks said.

Claire shoved the cloak in her pocket and helped Tonks lift Harry up and to the exit, the conductor helped them down and Tonks said they could take it from here she laid Harry down on the ground.

"He could have choked on his own blood and died, damn Malfoy I'll get him for this." Claire said resting a hand on Harry's fore head.

Tonks tapped her wand to his body and Harry sat up right away.

"You okay Harry?" Tonks asked.

"No shit Malfoy that ass he smashed my face in with his foot, then left me there." Harry said standing up.

"I figured something like that happened." Tonks said, "Then Claire found be watching the platform and told me you had not come off yet."

Harry turned to Claire and hugged her, "I'd be half way to London if it weren't for you."

"Hey it's no problem come on lets get going." Claire said.

"I'll escort you two to the castle." Tonks said.

The three of them made a long journey up to the school; they were all silent with Tonks holding her wand up to light the way. They had bee walking for a half an hour before the castle came into view.

"There is a security spell on the gates; I'll have to call some one." Tonks said.

Claire stood off to the side at watched as her patronus which looked rather off darted into the castle.

Moments later Snape came out and sneered through the gate at them.

"What a patronus Tonks…not as strong now is it." Snape said looking at her.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore I sent for him?" Tonks said.

"He's busy I came instead now Claire, Harry get in here your late for the feast." Snape said.

"Goodbye Tonks." Claire said.

"Thank you Tonks for helping me." Harry said to her and he followed Claire in.

"Have a good evening." Snape said to Tonks as he shut the gate in her face.

Claire and Harry parted ways at the door and she sat down reluctantly next to Pansy dessert had just disappeared, but Claire didn't care she wasn't hungry. Draco looked at her his face had swelled up and he was madder than hell now.

Hera to Claire's surprise was trying to catch her eye across the table, Claire looked at her and she glared.

"Well now I hear the most embarrassing news Claire." Hera started.

"What you finally realized you are an insufferable toad." Claire said.

"No…" Hera said rather irritated now, "My sister married that Weasley this summer and I knew some one had to be behind that."

"Hera if you think for one second I had anything to do with Kara and Fred getting married you're sorely mistaken, because although I have the power to shut you up…I really can't phantom the thought of me forcing two people to get married." Claire said.

"Why you bitch!" Hera said.

"Why thank you Hera, okay so that's 25 words…you're proving inbreeds can have more than a ten word vocabulary." Claire said looking away from her.

"Nice one Claire." Adrian said.

She smiled at him and leaned over to talk to him, "I think Friday would be a good day to hold tryouts for the team, we just need one Chaser…I just hope we find some one good."

"You're not replacing Draco?" Adrian said.

"Believe me I want to…but you know he'll pull the daddy factor on us, and than who ever has the spot will be let down because we have to put him back on." Claire said.

She had planned on replacing the whole team, but she remembered she worked well with Adrian, Miles was an awesome Keeper, and as stupid as they were Crabbe and Goyle weren't too bad with the bats. It was just Malfoy she didn't want on the team and was really sorry she had to continue to put up with him.

"Well lets just hope we can find a good Chaser I only want one pathetic person on the team." Claire said. Adrian nodded in agreement and the sat listening to Dumbledore's speech.

* * *

Hello again I have a Tragic Romance challenge details in my pf if you want to try it out!! 


	5. The Tower

Claire's first surprise of the year came when she walked into her potions class on the first day of classes. A rather large man in a vest and green over coat he looked right out of a Charles Dickens novel one of those rich upper classmen that enjoys his cake.

"Hello I've actually been meaning to talk to you Miss. Black, it is quite the shame about your father." The man said, "Oh forgive me I am Horace Slughorn…erm Professor Slughorn to you."

"Hello Professor may I ask where Professor Snape is?" Claire asked.

"He is teaching a new class, take a seat the other three students should be here soon." He said Claire sat down. Her Potions lessons were to be different from Harry and the others because of her score she was in advanced Potions and there were only three others who had made it.

Claire looked up to see Zacharias Smith walk in he was a Hufflepuff, followed by Elijah Vance who was a Chaser now captain of the Ravenclaw team, and then Amy Minion who was in her own house. Amy frowned yet walked over to Claire as she was the only other girl and from her own house.

"Hello Claire can I sit there?" Amy asked.

"Sure though I thought you hated me?" Claire said.

"Where would you get an idea like that Claire we're room mates?" Amy said sitting down.

"Alright since this is not an ordinary potions class and is advanced I expect nothing but the best from you four, I trust that you will triumph and reach to grand heights." Professor Slughorn said. "I wish for you to introduce yourself and tell us about who you are…we'll start with you young man."

Elijah stood up, "I'm Elijah Vance and I am in Ravenclaw…um I like meeting new people and having fun with my friends."

_"Great it sounds like a dating site." _Claire thought as Zacharias finished with saying "You can just call me Zach all my friends do."

"Oh Me?" Amy said in a surprised voice.

Claire scoffed quietly and wondered how she cot in to this class.

"Hi I'm Amy Minion I'm in Slytherin and I love horse back riding and helping people." Amy said in a sweet girly voice.

Claire stood up after princess sorority and looked around, "I'm Claire Black I'm in Slytherin and I like to spend time with my little brother."

Claire sat down she was not in the mood to reveal any thing about her self.

"Well a pleasure to have two from my old house in this class," Slughorn said. "Now I would like for you to pull out you Advanced potions to page 345 we will start by making a successful hair growth potion okay, copy down the ingredients and then start."

Claire read the chapter through three times and then copied out her notes and ingredients she had taken longer than the others but it would be worth it Claire thought. Amy was rushing a head and Zach was neck and neck with her. Claire noticed Professor Slughorn watching her he seemed to not pay much attention to the other students who were working speedy and rushed.

When class finally finished Claire stirred her potion and looked at it is was the exact blue it was suppose to be. Professor Slughorn gave her a goblet full and Claire drank it back her hair grew longer to her waist and Slughorn nodded. Amy's hair fell right off; Zach and Elijah grew long grey beards.

"Well it appears the Miss. Black had the most functional working hair growth potion, thank you Miss. Black." Slughorn said.

Claire packed up her things and went to leave, she wanted to tell Harry and the others about Snape's absence she ran to the DADA class and skidded to a stop at the door the class was still in session she looked in and saw Snape in the room and gaped as she watched him.

The students started to get up and Claire stepped aside as every one milled out side the room and loudly complained about Snape Claire looked in the room and saw him looking at the door and he looked hurt, her sight was blocked by Ron who appeared in front of her. Claire smiled at him.

"Ron how are you." Claire said hugging him.

She made to pull away but he held on a bit longer than she liked, Claire managed to pull away as Hermione and Harry came out.

"I really hate that greasy git." Ron said.

"Ron you shouldn't say such things about people." Claire said.

Harry was laughing at what Ron said.

"Claire honestly it's just Snape I'm sure he knows people hate him." Harry said.

"I don't hate him…on that note I have to talk to Professor Snape you three go on with out me okay." Claire said.

"See you Claire." Hermione said.

Claire cautiously stepped into the room, "Sir?"

"What do you want Miss. Black." He said coldly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on finally becoming a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…you must be so pleased?" Claire said.

"Why are you really here Miss. Black you must want something." Snape said.

"Any thing a shred of hope that he is alive…something I just need to know I feel so tortured right now." Claire said sinking into a desk.

"I couldn't possible know what you are talking about Miss. Black." Snape said beginning to scribble on a piece of paper.

"You do know…tell me now is Cedric alright?" Claire said.

"Why should I know?" Snape replied folding the paper.

Claire went to the side of his chair on her knees, "Please I'm begging you…tell me."

Snape handed her the paper…

_"And if she asks my lord what shall I tell her?" Snape asked. _

_Voldemort turned his head to the light in the small window then to Cedric's battered body._

_"Tell her he is dead and her hopeless love went with him…tell her his last words were for his love Claire Black and that she must forget him and love another as I can no longer love her in death." Voldemort said a wicked grin playing across his face._

Claire grasped the paper in her hand tears burning her eyes as she looked at Snape's solemn face.

_Cedric is dead _

She looked up at him her body shaking the tears splashing onto the wet ink.

"Ohh…I feel, oh god." Claire stuttered as she stood up she walked slowly to the door still clutching the letter. She walked ignoring those around her, Claire dropped her back at the foot of the stairs to the astronomy tower as she slowly made her way up the winding staircase she remembered him his hair, his eyes, the feeling of his soft hand within her own, the smile he gave her. Most of all she thought of his lips and carefully touched her own as she dragged her lead like feet up the stairs till she reached the top.

Claire looked down to the ground below she stepped up to the ledge and then opened the window; she climbed up further to the sill and held onto the frame.

"Claire don't!" came a voice form behind her and her foot slipped on the frame as strong arms pulled her back.

She turned to look at Seamus who stood there holding her waist.

"Why did you stop me?" Claire muttered as she sank to the ground.

"Because what ever it is you don't need to die Claire honestly." Seamus said.

What do you know no one you know and love has died?" Claire said crying again. "I want to go be with him."

"Who Claire?" Seamus asked her still holding onto her protectively.

"Cedric…he's dead." Claire said sobbing into his arm.

"I'm sorry…but think about it Claire would he want you to die too?" Seamus asked smoothing her hair with his other hand.

"Maybe your right…I just feel hopeless now like his death has created a void inside of me." Claire said, "yet I don't sense that he is gone why don't I feel it?"

"The heart works in ways we humans cannot understand, Claire promise me you'll never do that again there is no use in you dieing too." Seamus said.

"I won't…I'll never do that again I don't understand what I was thinking." Claire said she sat up and looked in to his eyes they were a hazel green with bits of brown and he wore a Gryffindor sweater with his white shirt un-tucked. Claire wondered why she was taking so much detail of him in she never really gave Seamus a thought before, but he had just saved her in so many ways.

She involuntarily reached out and touched his cheek then stood up and walked down the stairs alone picking up her bag on the way. She shoved the letter in her robe pocket and went to the girls toilets before joining the others in the great hall. There was a silent agreement between Claire and Seamus and he never spoke of her attempt of suicide with anyone.

Claire suffered silently she cried at night a lot and would bit down really hard on her pillow when she cried, it was Friday and Claire needed to clear her mind for the Quidditch tryouts but Cedric kept coming and haunting her every thought. Claire went to the pitch and met Adrian there.

"Okay so we just have to hope we find a good Chaser I don't want shit on this team like Draco." Claire said.

"So you're going to boot him off?" Adrian asked.

"I don't think so…I'm willing to give the pompous ass a second chance, Adrian I know how Draco works even though his father is locked up he'll find a way to get his way…he's a spoiled brat that way." Claire said, "but don't worry I'll be hard on him he need to learn that not every one runs on his schedule."

Soon Miles, Crabbe, and Goyle arrived on the pitch and Draco still wasn't there. The people trying out for the tam arrived and still no Draco.

"I suppose he thinks he can come when ever he wants now doesn't he well that's it I'll replace him any way see how he likes that." Claire said.

Adrian and Miles nodded in agreement.

"Okay we have an announcement to make we have decided to hold tryouts for a seeker as well, we would rather him be small and speedy so a second year should do it." Claire said.

She was furious the tryouts went well but Claire's mind and heart were shut up and she couldn't think straight. She yelled at every one and sent a boy to tears who was only a third year. In the end she had chosen two girls that the others agreed were right for the team.

Daphne and Asteria Greengrass were two sisters, Daphne was chosen for the remaining Chaser position and Asteria was a speedy rather petite third year that Claire picked right away. Daphne was a bit tough but she worked well with Claire and Adrian. In Asteria's case she was quick to scope out the Snitch and capture it.

After the practice to get use to the new team members Draco finally waltzed onto the field as Claire was handing out the schedule.

"Claire I have a headache." Draco said.

"That's not my problem you should have come I would not have replaced you." Claire said her back turned to him.

Adrian walked up next to Claire as Malfoy raised his fist.

"You can't do this to me!" Draco yelled.

"Oh can't I? I am the captain of this team and that's just what we all are, when I say there is a practice there is a practice." Claire said coming up to him.

"My Father…"

"Your father honestly can you really use that sorry excuse…go to hell Draco, Asteria is a better Quidditch player than you'll ever be so go now you are not wanted here." Claire said.

"What about Cedric huh? I can easily go home and beat the crap out of him." Draco said but Claire hit him across the face.

"How dare you try to use him when you know perfectly well he is dead!" She screamed.

Adrian and Miles held her back and Snape came out onto the pitch.

"What is going on out here?" He asked looking at them.

"It appears that Draco is displeased with the new team sir." Miles said his hand rested on Claire's shoulder.

"Draco is the Seeker of the team is he not, there are eight of you here." Snape said looking around.

"Sir…Draco neglected to show up for today's tryouts, I had to replace him and Asteria Greengrass proved to be a much more skilled player than Draco she can actually catch the Snitch." Claire said irate.

"Well there you have it Draco, I suppose Claire you could keep him as a spare…goodness knows things could happen that we as people cannot control." Snape said.

"Fine a spare I just would rather him away for good." Claire said.

After going over the schedule one more time Claire went to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione she wanted to be with friends right now and just calm down, and maybe tell them why she has been so upset.

She found them in the great hall at the table working on DADA, Hermione waved to her and she sat down.

"Claire are you alright you've been down lately?" Ron asked.

"I know and I'm sorry I've just needed time to myself and it just seems like there are too many people around me." Claire said.

"Is every thing okay?" Hermione asked.

"No it isn't…Cedric he umm well I found out that he's dead." Claire said fighting back the urge to cry.

"Oh Claire I'm so sorry." Hermione said putting an arm around her.

Harry and Ron were silent and looked at one and other.

"I've come to terms with it now, I know him he always wants the best for me so I am going to move on and attempt to be happy." Claire said.

"How about just being happy?" Harry said.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan…hey Claire just wake up every day and smile you feel happy in no time." Ron said.

"Thank you it really means a lot to know you three." Claire said.

"I heard that you replaced the git?" Ron said.

"Draco is yesterday's news he's starting to realize that he doesn't have as much power over people as he thinks." Claire said.

As the month turned into October things began to change for them all…but surprisingly in a good way.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	6. Temperance

A/N: So I am happy there is a growing interest in this story I've had a few p.m's and all have been positive, I've also been asked if I care that I don't get alot of Reviews I just say I'd rather hve a few people who really like my story then 50 who hate it so no I am not a Review hore lol. Now because Avindara Nervene was nice enough todedicate a chappie in her story to me I dedicate this one for her lol!!! Thanks again Ani!

* * *

The Masquerade was a month a way and every one was acting crazy the younger girls were swooning all over the place and Claire found herself laughing at Harry because he was being harassed by Romilla Vane.

Claire and Harry sat alone one afternoon living up the last of the warm days when Harry brought up the dance.

"Look I don't know who to ask I just want to go with someone." Harry said.

"I told you ask Ginny I'm sure she'll say yes to you." Claire said.

"You are really determined to not go to this dance are you?" Harry asked.

"Yes I don't want to go it would remind me of that night Cedric and I danced and I don't feel up to walking down memory lane." Claire said.

Harry looked at her and saw all the moments spent with Cedric haunting her face Harry felt sorry for her he wondered if he would ever love some one so much that it would completely shut him down if he ever lost them.

They both looked across the field and saw Romillia's group crowding about a bush spying on them, Harry wanted to suggest that the make it look like they were confessing their undying love for one and other but decided upon not because of how Claire was at the moment.

"Those girls are a nuisance…" Claire said.

"Yeah I know…Claire can I tell you something?" Harry asked.

"Sure what is it?" Claire moved closer to him.

"Your Grandfather is giving me lessons out side of classes to help prepare me for Voldemort... Claire I'm being molded to fight and I don't know if I can do this." Harry said.

"Come on you doing potions really well I hear you've been quite the star in Potions Slughorn wants you in the Advanced class." Claire said raising an eyebrow, she had heard about this Half-Blood Prince from Hermione who complained while they studied.

"Yeah I suppose you heard about the Prince." Harry said.

"Oh yes I did your sneaky Harry very sneaky, do you think it's right though?" Claire asked him.

"I couldn't tell you but I feel so guilty every time I get praised." Harry said.

"Then it must be wrong if you feel guilty Harry." Claire said.

"Maybe your right…I also have learnt a little more about Voldemort in the past weeks." Harry said.

"Like what?" Claire said she was now resting on his knee paying with the grass near her.

"Where he came from who his parents are…he's half like me and he wants pure-blood to rule." Harry said.

"Well he's got a lot of compensating to do." Claire started, "So he'll only work for the best."

"I suppose your right but honestly I just can't handle thins some times." Harry said.

"What would you rather do?" Claire asked him.

"Run away…I don't know I can't abandon this place to be taken over and ruled by him so that's why I'm staying." Harry said resting his head against the tree.

Claire stretched and stood up, "Well I am going for a nap I am beat."

"See you Claire." Harry said.

When Claire got to the dorm Pansy was at the desk, but Claire paid her no attention and drew the hangings around her bed and fell asleep right away…

_The shiny black buggy that held the man with the beautiful face…I ran in hopes that he would just look once and smile… please._

_I waited he came closer I saw that he would pass with out a word I had to act he was going to see her…moments later the horse one of the finest in the land threw it's shoe, and he fell the man landed with a loud crack on the ground._

_I clutched the small vile in my pocket and ran over to him._

"_Tom are you okay." I asked as a concerned lover should._

"_My head." He replied._

"_Here Tom drink this you'll feel better." I told him._

_He greedily drank back the entire bottle, and them he looked and I saw the smile his smile that was perfect._

"_Merope will you come with me…please let us leave here I'll fix this shoe and we will go away to London and I will marry you!" Tom said hastening to the horse._

_I smiled he was mine at last… _

Claire sat up right she didn't understand that dream at all but the man he reminded her of someone, then it hit her Voldemort…Tom looked like that except the hair but it was him. Was Voldemort trying to get into her mind again Claire wondered and new only one person she should talk to about this.

She got out of bed and ran to the stone gargoyle and stood before it she had to think of the password and wondered hard what her grandfather would pick. At that moment Professor Flickwick was wandering down the corridor.

"Erm Professor?" Claire said as Flickwick trotted by.

"Oh Miss Black one of my top students!" He chuckled, "And captain of the opposing team!"  
"Right umm… Sir do you know the password I have to speak to my grandfather?" Claire asked.

"Why yes child…Snail-tails!" He said and continued jogging down the corridor.

"Thank you!" Claire called after him.

The stone gargoyle had already reviled the stair case and Claire continued on her mission she came to the door which was slightly ajar she heard voices.

"Why do you ask me to do this…sir I really don't know if I can?" Snape's voice came from inside.

"It must be done Severus or I will just suffer any way surely you understand that?" Dumbledore said.

"Sir I can't." Snape said sounding panicked.

"Yes you can I trust you Severus." Dumbledore said.

In the room Dumbledore sat at his desk his hand was black and hurt greatly he was pleading something to Severus but stopped he sensed that some one was at the door then held a finger to his lips as Severus made to speak again.

"Claire you may come in." Dumbledore said calmly.

Outside the door Claire froze but managed to pull open the oak door that separated them.

"I'm sorry grandfather I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was coming to talk to you about something…private." Claire said her eyes flashing to Snape who stared at her.

"I will excuse myself I have things I need to think about." Snape said.

"Good, good and when you've decided come and see me Severus it is of great importance." Dumbledore said his blue eyes with out the usual twinkle.

Claire watched Snape leave and she faced the man who seem a stranger to her.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time grandfather but I had the strangest dream." Claire started as she wandered to the foot of his desk.

"Sit tell me what it was about." Dumbledore said listening attentively.

Claire told him about her dream and how the ma looked like Voldemort when he was younger.

"What do you think?" Claire said.

"I think you've been given a look into the memories of Voldemort's Mother herself Claire it's as simple as that." Dumbledore said.

"But why I don't understand?" Claire said.

"One cannot understand why the dead would want to talk to us Claire it is a mysterious power not many possess, have you bee spoken to by the dead before?" Dumbledore asked growing interested.

"Yes I have…my mother." Claire said.

"That right Claire you have been dead…when you fell behind the veil with your father you died Claire and by one persons sacrifice you were brought back, with that gift none the less." Dumbledore said.

"It makes sense thank you I just wasn't sure why I could see that…but Merope is no where near here." Claire stated.

"I suppose Claire it could depend on how open and sensitive your mind is to the dead, perhaps that is one way you can hear their many stories." Dumbledore started, "yet what you could do on the Hogsmeade trip before Christmas you could go to the grave yard and test out your skill, wouldn't hurt to try."

The usual twinkle was back in his eye as he spoke to her.

"Before I go Grandfather what are these secret classes you are giving Harry?" Claire asked.

"I am preparing him for his final fight against Voldemort…he is learning his past so that he can better understand the man today, I would ask you if you could tell him about your insight into the world of Merope it may be useful to him as we have been discussing how Voldemort came to be." Dumbledore said, "Oh and Claire Harry has a task of obtaining a certain memory from Professor Slughorn if you could help him that would be nice."

Claire nodded then stood up, "Thank you grandfather."

Later that day she found Hermione by herself in the library she looked like she had been crying. Claire set her bag down on a chair and sat across from her and Hermione looked up.

"Hey there you look a little down." Claire said handing her a Kleenex.

"You carry these around with you?" Hermione said as she accepted the tissue.

"I've had to I tend to burst out in tears occasionally." Claire said.

"I'm just so frustrated…I feel I now know who I like and have accepted it and now Ron is fooling around with Lavender." Hermione said.

"Ron and Lavender…must have happened after the match with Ravenclaw she had been making eyes at him because he's such a good Keeper now." Claire said.

"Yeah she would have never given him a second look I know Lavenders type." Claire said.

"Claire I just hate how thing work like that I really like Ron I do but I don't have the time to fight for him." Hermione said.

"Don't then…Hermione Lavender will get bored and if you think he still deserves you then go for him." Claire told her.

"There is no reason why you should have to be in his sight all the time in fact if Ron feels the same way he'll wonder where you are all the time." Claire said.

Hermione smiled through her tears, "How about you how do you feel after it's been a month?"

"I feel like I can move on but there is no one I am interested in." Claire said shyly.

"Now there isn't what about Adrian you two play together he's a decent looking guy…or you could date Draco again that was fun." Hermione joked.

Claire made a face at her made a face at her and the two girls laughed.

"Hey Hermione." Came a voice.

Claire turned to see Seamus.

"Oh Claire hey." He said his face turning scarlet.

"Hi Seamus." Hermione said, "How are you doing?"

"Oh just looking for a book…umm Claire?" Seamus said.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet?" Seamus asked.

"Oh Seamus I am not going to the dan-" Claire stopped as Hermione kicked her under the table. "Ouch…oh um never mind me sure I'll go with you."

Seamus smiled Claire felt happier and stood up.

"Want to go for a walk Claire?" He asked.

She stopped the phrase had done it she thought back to when she was thirteen and upset about her father and then Cedric came they started to date that day was a happy day for her and Claire had to run she sped past Seamus and a shocked Dean she could not hold in her tears as she ran down the stairs just as she reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room she ran right into the last person she wanted to see her like that.

"What the hell Claire." Draco said coldly then stopped when he say her face. "Are you okay?"

"No please move." Claire said her voice shaking.

"I wont move till you tell me what is wrong is it your boyfriend…shame about him being dead you know." Draco said. "Not to fear Claire I'm still here."

Claire stood shaking and string at the wall behind his head Draco had come closer to her and she could feel his breath on her neck.

Draco scoffed, "Look at you your pathetic crying over a boy." Draco said.

"You don't understand Draco you've never loved any one before, I loved him so much it hurts." Claire told him.

"I can see that you have no temperance do you?" Draco said.

"No I guess not Draco because this is hard for me I have lost a person I love every year since I found out about this world, and I honestly wish that I was with my mother back home on Hanning Street in Little Wining." Claire said.

"But you not you're here…so stop your mindless blubbering like a damn baby and get over it Claire he's not worth it." Draco said.

Claire could not believe he was trying to help her, it was a cruel way but he said it like it is. Clair had to stop she looked at him now and nodded.

"He is worth it but I can't cry any more you are right." Claire said.

"Good I have to go I have more important things to attend to then worry about how you feel." Draco said.

"Thank you…you're an ass Draco but you told it like it was and didn't sugar coat it with "it will be alright". Claire said.

"What ever." Draco said walking off down the hall.

Claire turned to enter the Common room and neither said a word to one and other about that day afterward.

* * *

Thank you! 


	7. A Reversed King of Hearts

Chapter 7 hope you all like it!!!

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you asked Claire and she said yes?" Dean asked Seamus as the sat with Harry, Neville, and Ron that night in the dormitory. 

"You asked Claire to the dance rats I was planning on doing that." Neville said annoyed.

"Sorry mate you snooze you lose." Seamus said.

"Claire said yes to you?" Harry said Seamus and Dean stopped laughing.

"Oh Harry I forgot you two dated for a while you don't mind do you mate?" Seamus said trying not to laugh.

"Why should I mind Seamus?" Harry asked looking at him now.

"I don't know because you two are so close I figured she would ask you." Seamus said.

"She told me she wasn't going I asked Ginny but she is going with Dean so Cho and I are going." Harry said.

"Well she said no to me at first but Hermione did something so she changed her mind." Seamus said.

"You mean she rejected you at first." Ron said.

"I bet she did." Harry said pulling his covers down and climbing into his warmed bed.

"Look Potter I can hear the jealousy in your voice, I'm sorry if she wants to move on from you." Seamus said.

"It's not me she has been sad over you know…Seamus it's Cedric he died." Harry said.

"What does Cedric have to do with any thing?" Seamus said.

"Gosh Seamus you are daft, Claire is in love with Cedric she is trying to get over him." Harry said.

"Well how was I supposed to know I barely knew the guy?" Seamus said.

"He was your brother's best friend I believe?" Harry said.

"Yeah so my brother doesn't know Dean so really it shouldn't matter." Seamus said, "Maybe I can help Claire get over Cedric completely."

"Don't force any thing on her Seamus…she is very smart she'll pick up on you if you try to force her out of any situation happy or sad." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry but I think I have a clear idea on what kind of a person Claire is." Seamus said.

Harry shook his head and rested back into his pillows was he jealous that Claire was moving on he'll have to watch her and see how she really was coping.

The next day was Saturday and Claire was ready to tell Patrick about Cedric, she knew they were best friends and really did not feel he should be kept in the dark by her silence.

She saw Patrick alone at the Hufflepuff table he looked nothing Seamus he was more slender and had the most gorgeous long shoulder length black hair and very deep green eyes he had muscle but he wasn't too buff. He was the head boy that year which gave reason for him not being out of school yet.

Claire walked up to him and sat next to Patrick on the bench. Patrick looked at her briefly then turned his head back to his work.

"What can I do for you Claire?" He asked in his deep Irish accent.

"I have to tell you something it's about Cedric." Claire said.

Patrick looked up and right at Claire her soft blue eyes were full of sorrow and what he also saw… shame.

"What about Cedric?" Patrick said though he did not know why he asked.

"He is dead…by the hand of Voldemort, but it was a month ago and I did not have the strength to come to you." Claire said.

"Who told you this?" Patrick said, "I ask you this because it disgusts me to think that you would accept his death so readily."

"Please don't draw me back into that darkness Patrick I need to accept that he is gone." Claire said her eyes burning.

"He isn't dead, Claire you of all people should be the one to not believe it." Patrick said.

Claire clasped her hands on the table before her and looked away from him, warm tears started to fall on them and Claire had fallen backward into her misery.

"Patrick please he has been gone from me for two years I cannot hold onto him like a child." Claire said.

"You say this because you are used to losing people Claire." Patrick said.

"There you see it my mother, my father, and now him what else to I have but to accept it…Patrick the last time I saw him he was beaten and almost dead on the floor of a wine cellar." Claire said

"Then who is to say that he is dead Claire?" Patrick said.

"Professor Snape." Claire told him.

"Snape how would he know?" Patrick said.

Claire moved closer to him, "Snape is a Deatheater."

"I see so he should know." Patrick said.

"Yes and my grandfather has the nerve to trust him…he was even making some request to Snape when I went to talk to him." Claire said.

Patrick lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Take care Claire if you ask me I'll be here for you?"

Claire looked up into his gaze and smiled slightly, "I shouldn't be seen with you like this I just told your younger brother I'd go to the dance with him." Claire said.

"I see…my brother isn't quipped for healing girls, Claire you and I have something in common." Patrick said removing his arm.

"What is that?" Claire said.

"We both care a lot about him enough that we care for one another in turn." Patrick told her.

"Do you mean that Patrick…do you care about me?" Claire asked.

Patrick wiped her tears away with his thumbs than tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger.

"I do you are a nice girl, I liked you when he was dating you that is why it seemed to you I did not like you Claire." Patrick told her.

"You should have said something." Claire said.

"When he's my best friend no way." Patrick said.

Claire looked down at her hands, "I like you Patrick but can you give me time I just have to know how I really feel and if I can really move on from Cedric."

"Take as long as you want Claire…I think we'll know when it is the right time for us." Patrick said.

Claire smiled at him then stood up; she bent over and kissed his cheek then left the hall.

She was out side and leaned back into the wall she smiled and put her hand over her heart and it felt fine it didn't hurt, was Cedric really becoming a memory like her mother and father. She couldn't help but smile as she bit her lip thinking about Patrick and how sweet he was she could do it she could move on at last.

_Voldemort stepped beside Cedric Diggory's body he placed a broken piece of mirror at his nose._

_"The boy is still alive Wormtail give him more of the elixir I want him alive but not strong." Voldemort said._

_Cedric's eyes opened he gazed up at the man and opened his mouth to say something but Wormtail forced something down his throat._

_He swallowed it with difficulty and looked at Voldemort, "Let me see her please."_

_"You precious Claire is going to die along side Harry Potter, Diggory and in the end you'll join me and if she is smart so will she." Voldemort said._

_Cedric felt the effect of the elixir that he had been fed for the longest time…it was the drink that barely kept him alive and made him suffer. But he had one hope and one thought that really made him numb to any pain and that was Claire._

The dance came too quickly Claire was ready in her dress at the top of the stairs to the dungeons Seamus showed up moments later looking proud that Claire was going with him. But her mind was on Patrick whom she saw with a seventh year blond named Fanny Hamilton. Claire danced a while with Seamus and then with Ron and Harry. Seamus complained that he didn't see why she had to dance with them.

"They are my friends I am sorry you don't like that Seamus." Claire said becoming irritated with him.

"Look you're my date and I really think that you should just stick with…oh Patrick what is it?" Seamus said.

"Hello Claire." Patrick said

Claire smiled up at him and lifted her mask off, "Hello Patrick wow I hardly recognized you ha."

"Well I've never been to a masquerade this is much fun." Patrick said, Claire laughed in agreement.

"Patrick he where is your date?" Seamus asked.

"Oh she's gone to bed early with headache." Patrick told them.

Claire was having a hard time concealing her pleasure that Patrick was there and Dean was eyeing her suspiciously, Ginny just looked delighted that Claire seemed to be moving on.

"Why don't you join us Patrick?" Ginny said waving to the chair next to Claire.

He was quick to accept and he was busy talking with every one at the table.

It was just after midnight when Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and the others at the table left. Claire found herself alone with Patrick she smiled at him her mask laying forgotten beside his on the table as the two sat close talking.

"I think you look very beautiful really Claire." He looked around the room there were very few people a good thirty and some music was still playing.

"We should get our dance it's the end of the evening?" Claire suggested.

"I'd like that and then we say good night as friends and wake as a new lovers Claire." Patrick said as he pulled her close to him.

"Do you mean that?" Claire asked.

"Must you doubt every word I say you silly girl?" Patrick asked back turning her chin up and he gently kissed her jaw line.

"Alright I see so today you mean it is after midnight and the first of November." Claire told him.

"Of course if you wish to get technical yes today Claire." Patrick said, "I honestly never thought I'd be saying this to the girl who beat up Cho Chang in the Three Broomsticks two years ago."

"Hey don't bring that up she deserved it." Claire said playfully smacking his arm.

"True she did…but you look hot when you're mad you know." Patrick joked.

"Well I shall try to be angrier for you Patrick." Claire told him laughing.

"Kiss me Claire." Patrick said.

Claire stood still she looked around they were almost the only ones left except for Neville and a girl from the third year.

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him, her mind was sent flying into the memory of kissing Cedric but she fought her mind and shut out the ghost of Cedric and felt the flesh and blood of Patrick beneath her hands.

A single tear fell down her cheek she knew then that she had moved on it was with him now that she felt her heart was happy again.

"Black? No way Patrick, if Cedric found out he might rise from the dead just to kill you." Patrick's friend told him the next day.

Patrick toned out his friend who rambled on aimlessly about how hot he thought Claire was, he was watching the door for her it was a Sunday that day and he was looking forward to seeing her, he then saw her arm in arm with Ron Weasley and his heart sank she was laughing with him and Harry Potter. They met up with the muggle Hermione Granger and it seemed like she did not notice him at all.

Then she looked and a huge smile played across her face, she made her way over but stopped as his younger brother obstructed his vision of her.

"Seamus what do you want?" Patrick asked him trying to look as Claire left the hall chatting animatedly with Granger.

"She's suicidal you know Patrick, I stopped her first attempt in the Astronomy tower a month ago." Seamus told him.

"Seamus why would you say that about her?" Patrick asked him.

"Because you are just a replacement…I don't want you hurt by her she's fickle." Seamus said his fists clenched at his side.

"Look let me make my own mistakes if this is one." Patrick said.

"It is she's not for you can't you see it every one sees her crying or hiding out, she'll hurt you and I've told mum about it." Seamus said.

"Well thank you very much Seamus great now mum is going to write back with some lecture about me dating when I should focus on school." Patrick said.

"Just face it Patrick she'll break your heart, she isn't exactly from a very clean family…full of purebloods and you know Hera Lestrange the one who humiliated you by pretending to like you then there was that very rude public break up." Seamus started, "Yeah you remember…well Claire is her second cousin and is close fiends with Kara."

"Okay so what Seamus she is a part of Hera's family, I don't pick her family." Patrick said.

"So I'm sure she is just like that…proud to be a pureblooded Black and Dumbledore's heir." Seamus said his plan was working Patrick was having doubts, "Besides she is apparently gone on Ron Weasley he talks about her all the time and how along they get."

Patrick thought about her linking arms with Ron himself when she entered the room. Maybe she didn't know what she was saying last night as they danced he wanted to talk to her but felt that maybe her should stay away till he found the words to say to her.

Claire had been eager all day to see Patrick but her practices for Quidditch were keeping her away, and Adrian was cornering her every second he got. So far her new budding relationship was not really working out.

"Claire come on lets go to Hogsmeade together…if they ever announce a trip." Adrian said leaning casually on his broom stick as Claire wrote out the plays for the rest of the team.

"One I have a boy friend now, two with Voldemort out there they wont schedule a trip to Hogsmeade, and Three I told you I don't date people from my own house any more after Draco I've had enough." Claire said tapping her pencil on his nose.

"Aww Claire c'mon I know you like me anyway." Adrian said.

Claire laughed she was almost in tears and she looked at Adrian who also laughed.

"Okay, okay look I'm sorry I keep asking but I can't help it Claire I just really like you…a lot more than Millicent Bulstrode, you're a babe Claire lets face it." Adrian said.

Claire rolled her eyes and looked at him again, "Adrian were we in a different situation I would gladly give myself over to being your girlfriend but when I just told someone namely Patrick Finnigan that I would be _his_ girlfriend it would be foolish of me to throw that away so quickly."

"Alright I conclude I still think you and I should be together." Adrian said with a wink and left the pitch.

Shortly after he left Asteria came over to her, "Wow Claire he really likes you."

"I've noticed." Claire said rather bluntly.

"But you are dating that head boy Patrick Finnigan, but he's not a pureblood like Adrian is." Asteria said

Claire looked at Asteria she was a thirteen year old girl who was very beautiful. Her blond hair was very long and Claire for a moment felt a pang at her heart this girl looked like her mother did in all those pictures she had found. But in Asteria's eyes there was a certain boldness and need to be on top; Claire had heard that she was like a Slytherin Hermione having answers for every thing.

"Claire you are Draco's cousin aren't you?" Asteria asked.

"Yes I am why?" Claire asked.

The bold thirteen year old girl lifted her head high as I sign of her arrogance.

"Because I'm going to marry him someday, and I need your help…I'll talk to you later about this." Asteria said and she walked off haughtily.

"Indeed." Claire replied as she watched the girl disappear into the changing rooms.

* * *

Thank you! 


End file.
